


Distance To Grow Fonder

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Rey's gone as far as she could go with training in the rebel base, so it's time to seek other masters. Ben has to stay behind. Will their relationship last?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Distance To Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts), [Elliesmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliesmeow/gifts).



The scary Knight of Ren had been a virgin until Rey had gotten to him, which had delighted her to no end. At first she had thought that her limited expertise, little more than fumbling beneath layers of robes or a quick tumble in the wreckage on Jakku, would've measured up. As Kylo Ren, Ben had been so focused on his desire to be like his grandfather, he concentrated on intimidation and force skills. Sex had never mattered to him, and wasn't something he had been particularly interested in. He cared about power, reputation and fear. Desire for the flesh had never been something he had cultivated.

Rey had accepted that about him when the two had grown closer, reaching through the force to grasp hands. She would've been happy enough with having someone to care for her and someone to care for, but Ben was curious about sex and the mechanics. His blush and near stutter was ridiculously adorable, and with his hair growing even longer now that he was on the rebel base with her, he resembled a shy puppy. Exploring his body had been wonderful, showing him that touch could be pleasurable, that release could leave him relaxed and languid, at ease with the warring impulses and tension within him. The anxiety whizzing around in his mind could be quiet for a while, and she enjoyed the thought of having him boneless at her mercy.

She moved through the round of training exercises with her lightsaber after one such session, where she rode him till he sobbed and broke beneath her. While he was a boneless mess, she was energized and felt ready to run circles around the base. General Leia Organa had certainly commanded her to do it as a punishment several times, but Rey felt ready to move, laughing all the way. Instead, she moved through every set of the exercises, grin on her face, limbs effortlessly moving. She was as light as air, a sunbeam on a cloudy day, a leaf fluttering on the breeze.

"You make that look easy."

Ben's voice was hushed, but contained the love and awe he would never voice aloud. There were plenty on the base that would never trust him, and he generally avoided making waves. He didn't yell anymore, even when upset, but Rey could always feel his true emotions through the Force bond between them.

Twirling around, she actually tossed the lightsaber into the air with a laugh. She spun, arms out and knees bending so that she was dipping into a curtsy before she stood and caught the saber by the hilt. A fancy flourish with her wrist, moving fast enough that the light blurred. "It feels easy. I can't believe I used to be so afraid of this."

Sighing, Ben nodded. "I'd hate to say it, but I think it might be time for you to get another teacher."

Rey nearly dropped her saber. "What?"

"You've mastered everything that my mother could teach you. Everything that I could teach you." There was a faint wistful expression on his face for a moment, but then he smiled wide enough for his eyes to crinkle. "You get to explore the galaxy looking for teachers now."

"You know where to go?"

"Oh, no," he said, shaking his head. "You don't want me telling you about Ren teachers. You'll be able to find someone on the other side of the Force for that."

She wrinkled her nose as she contemplated him. "So what are you saying?"

"That you have to leave the base to further your knowledge," Ben replied with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

"It'll be wonderful to share the sights," Rey replied, deactivating the saber to approach him and grasp his hand in hers. She couldn't get over the feel of his skin against hers, and he liked her touch as well. Her grin widened when his breath hitched a little, and she knew she was dimpling at him.

"Through the bond," Ben said, voice gentle. "I won't be able to leave the base." He lifted a shoulder in a shrug when she opened her mouth to protest. "You know as well as I do that the rest of the galaxy would be more than happy to shoot me on sight. Don't let me compromise your future." He squeezed her hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I know you'll be amazing, and you'll show everyone just how fantastic you are."

"Sweet talker," Rey huffed, though her smile was back. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"My training took years," Ben offered. "I assume yours will be the same, and you won't be able to come back to visit."

That made her suck in a pained breath. "Will you be all right here?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... We've been together a year," Rey began slowly. "And I'm your first."

Ben looked at her blankly. "Yes?" he said when she expected a response.

"Um... Did you want to... experiment?" Rey asked, feeling vaguely sick. At his blank expression, she blew out a breath. "You know... Sleep with other people. See what it's like with other women. Or men. Or different species?" She pulled a face at the thought of him with someone else on the base. "I've monopolized all your experiences so far, and I don't want you wondering what it's like with other people."

"Oh." He artlessly shrugged again, unconcerned. "I'll wait here for you, of course."

She stared at him. "Of course?"

"Why would I want to be with anyone else?"

"Well," she began slowly. "On Jakku, there were plenty of people who were casual about sex, or had backups if their main partners were going on a deep space haul. Because they said they should always be able to have sex on demand."

Ben snorted. "Sounds like they just wanted to cheat."

Rey had always thought so, too, but had been called naive when she'd said so in the past. "But I'd let you go if that's what you wanted." She looked at him earnestly. "If you wanted to see what sex is like. Gain more experience." Her smile was probably more sickly than encouraging at the moment. "It's only fair, I'm getting more experience myself."

He cupped her face in both hands and leaned down to kiss her lips. The tenderness gave way to passion, leaving her breathless and growing wet between her legs. "You're more than enough for me, Rey. You're all I've ever wanted. I'll wait for you, and we'll see each other through the Force."

"But--"

"I don't need sex, remember? It's just another way for us to be close. I can take it or leave it. I'll study in the meantime." His eyes twinkled. "I bet I can have the entirety of the Ellison Saga memorized by the time you get back."

She couldn't help but laugh at him; the saga had over five thousand cantos, and was deemed impossible for humans to memorize due to their weaker minds. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she feathered kisses all over his face. "I'm sending you messages."

"I'd expect no less," he said against her mouth.

"And you lost your chance, Ben. I'm not going to share you now."

"Never wanted to be," he replied, pulling back slightly. At her questioning look, he grinned, then swept her up into his arms to carry her from the training grounds. "Before you leave, we have some memories to make..."


End file.
